This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In present technology, the function of searching for associated words is provided for users. In particular, after the users input searching keywords in a searching engine input window, servers can provide the associated words related with the searching keywords to be selected by the users. In particular, all the associated words can be displayed in displaying areas through the manner of drop-down menus.
In present technology, associated words are provided in the displaying areas through drop-down menus. After an associated word is clicked in the displaying area, the associated word clicked is forwarded to the searching engine for searching. During the searching process, the users have to search for text information and a linking address in large amounts of information provided in the searching result webpages.